


Halzek Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, halzek - Freeform, individual warnings and tags in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of Halzek drabbles crossposted from my tumblr - feel free to prompt me @sofuckingchuffedIndividual warnings and tags as well as links canbe found in each chapter summary





	1. A kiss, discreetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/185403486557/halzek-kiss-13-discreetly

Adam couldn’t explain the tight knot in his stomach. They’d raided houses like this plenty of times, same formation, like a well oiled machine. Things could always go wrong, there was always that possibility, but somehow it had never felt like this before.

With his hand resting on Jay’s back at the rear entrance waiting for the signal, he was sure he could feel an energy pulsating between them. It felt important. It felt like the most important thing in his life. He knew Jay meant a lot to him, but that wasn’t new. He always worried about Jay, always made sure to keep an eye on him, to know where he was at any given time while working, just in case. But this was new. This was almost unbearable.

He heard Kim start the countdown, voice low and steady in his ears, and he couldn’t help himself. With his heart pounding against his ribs, blood rushing past his ears, he leant in just that little bit further and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Jay’s jaw.

Jay’s eyes were questioning, brow furrowed in confusion, but there was no time to ask. Kim gave the signal, and just as Jay made to barge the door down, he stumbled back into Adam’s arms, heavy and forceful.

At first Adam was stunned, winded, head spinning. He barely had time to reach for his gun before there was a searing pain in his neck.

He was distantly aware of hands grabbing at him, frantic and assured all at once. When he opened his eyes, Jay’s face was in front of his, pale and terrified. He was speaking, but everything sounded too far away, like Adam was underwater. He didn’t even have time to think about how that didn’t make sense before everything faded to black.


	2. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/186417717092/snacks-halzek

Adam groaned when he heard a knock at his door and took a deep breath to prepare himself to stand up. With his ribs freshly bruised, moving hurt, and he resented the person on the other side of the door.

“I’m getting there,” he grunted when they knocked again.

All that annoyance disappeared, however, when he looked through the peephole and saw Jay standing on the other side, arms laden with shopping bags.

“Jay?” He asked as he opened the door.

“I should have called ahead,” Jay said with a sheepish smile. “I know you just got released from hospital so you probably don’t want company, but—“

“No, no,” Adam said quickly, stepping aside. “Come in.”

Jay shot him a small smile as he stepped inside, shifting the bags in his arms. “I brought beer and snacks.”

“Beer and snacks,” Adam repeated back at him, not entirely sure what was happening.

Jay didn’t just ‘come over’. That wasn’t a normal thing. They’d slept together a few times, once while Jay and Erin were on a break and twice since Erin left, but he was under no illusion about what they were to each other. Still, the way Jay was smiling at him, shy and uncertain, had his stomach fluttering in the best way possible, grin tugging at his lips.

“Thought we could watch a movie,” Jay said with a slight shrug. “Seeing as you can’t do much else.”

Adam burst out laughing unexpectedly, which ended abruptly when pain blossomed across his ribs so intense he couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“It’s not funny enough to hurt yourself over,” Jay said with a huff of embarrassed laughter, placing the bags down on the table before touching Adam lightly on the shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Adam wheezed, forcing his eyes back open.

“I wasn’t implying I wanted to sleep with you,” Jay said with a smirk, cheeks tinging pink.

“No? ‘Cause it sure sounded like it,” Adam teased with a grin.

“Not saying I wouldn’t if you weren’t injured,” Jay said with a laugh, lowering his gaze.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, softening his voice to something more sincere as he touched Jay’s shoulder on the way back to the lounge.


End file.
